Song in my Heart
by Althaea11
Summary: This is just a little piece, probably the silliest, the goofiest... The Jane in my mind fawning over Maura. I hope it makes you smile.


**Author Notes:** Random thoughts in Jane's mind. Let us just say, this is one of the _silliest_ ones that is close to my heart.

 _P.S._ Everything in regular is Jane's banter in her mind and everything in italics is when Jane's train of thought derails. Hope you all enjoy!

_._._._._._._ _._._._._._._

[Jane is sitting on the chair adjacent to the kitchen island, waiting for Maura to come out and have their breakfast.]

It feels a nice morning. A good sleep does that perhaps; or maybe it is because you got to spend the weekend with your best buddy. _I really miss weekends all week._ Woah! What was that? Funny weird thoughts out of nowhere; I love going to work. Come on Maura! Where are you? I need food!

[Jane is about to voice out her impatience when Maura comes in the kitchen and greets Jane with a smile. Jane smiles back, although her smile lingers a bit more than she intends to.]

 _Now it is a nice morning. She is just so, ummm breathtaking._ Wait, what did I just think? Halt Detective! And Stop smiling now!

[Maura and Jane eventually find their daily morning doses of tease to fill their mental appetite with, while coffee and a peanut butter sandwich treats Jane's stomach. Jane insists Maura to try. Maura happily obliges.]

Finally Rizzoli! First win of the day! Take that crazy-expensive-weird-sounding-French-delicacy! Did I just say delicacy? Maura's sophistication is rubbing off on me!

_._._._._._._

[Later, on the drive to headquarters, Jane grins while Maura decides to geek out on the history of roads and buildings.]

She has begun. The crazy geek monster is out of the bag. _Wait, wow really? I didn't know that! Sweet._ How does she even know all that stuff? I am positive her brain is bigger on the inside.

[Jane breaks her train of thought to punctuate Maura's speech with a blatant mischievous remark. Maura grins back at the easy banter that she loves, Jane can tell.]

O she definitely is a genius by the way. Learn from her Rizzoli! _She is amazing when she smiles. Look at those eyes… I think they are brighter. I love those freckles._ I definitely should look forward before I crash. Jaaannnee… stop.

_._._._._._._

[Later in the day, Jane eventually finds a reason to come downstairs to Maura's office. She finds her working diligently on her desk.]

 _Is it just me or she looks so adorable and cute when she is arching her brows in concentration? Mmm._ I should knock.

[Maura lips widen in one of those brightest smiles, the ones she reserves for Jane.]

 _How can I not love that?_

[Jane and Maura start discussing the case they are on from yesterday and while brainstorming, as always Maura clicks with a brilliant lead. Jane positively beams with an encouraging tease that makes Maura laugh.]

There you go Maura! We are such a good team! I would rather stay here and solve all the cases with you. But wait, your couch blows. Nah! _*chuckles*_ Mental high five on that recovery! Look! She is actually laughing. _I love that I can make her beam like that._ Funny, nobody sees how easy it is to make her happy. I am glad she lets me see that. _I want to make her happy all the time. Hmmm… I think I can't backtrack from that. Her smile, just look! It is worth it._

_._._._._._._

[Later in the evening, Maura comes up to see Jane. Jane is on her desk, a little stressed over a lead that did not pan out when her gaze wavers towards the door and she feels a happy sigh of relief.]

Maura… You always know when I need to see you, don't you? I wonder how you do that. _There is that smile again; al_ ready feeling better. _She is so freaking cute. I just want to hug her._ Stop it Jane Rizzoli! People will see you melting.

_._._._._._._

[Later in the night, after the dinner, Maura decides to stay over at Jane's. Maura is sitting and watching one of her favorite documentaries (because Jane lost a bet!) Jane is sitting beside her on the couch while Jo is snuggling in Maura's lap. Jane's gaze wanders from the television screen towards Maura.]

I am not sure if I appreciate this enough but this makes me happy. Us, on a regular night just being us; Even Jo loves this. Her eyes are actually sparking with excitement. _How can someone be this endearing?_ She doesn't even know I lost the bet on purpose; She wanted to see these documentary, how could I have said no? Well I couldn't have said yes out loud, so… _She looks happy. I can lose a hundred bets for that smile._ I wish this never ends. I like how she keeps everything else at bay.

I really like having you around me Maura, you make me happy, and I hope you know that. Yes you definitely do. _I love you Maura, Stay. Just stay, forever._


End file.
